


Like You're the Only One

by The_Falling_Snow



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hella vague, i need the practice, just lloyd having a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Falling_Snow/pseuds/The_Falling_Snow
Summary: How could Lloyd talk to him, clearly a man who knew what he wanted. Lloyd had to be noticed, by just one fucking person in the whole school and it just had to be that guy.So like any self-respecting teen he chose to appeal to the base level of human attraction





	Like You're the Only One

There was a moment when the cliche hit him. He wasn't sure if it was the first day he saw the other teen, clad in leather and chains not having a single fuck to give.  
And him Lloyd freaking Garmadon. The weird nerd that nobody liked, with more daddy issues than he would ever admit to. No confidence without a mask and no friends outside of his team.  
It was almost comical how different they were.  
But when their eyes met the first time there was something primal in his gut that just begged him to go do something about it. The other boy looked away first, seemingly not caring, just like everyone else.  
Except he wasn't. They had three classes together; often on opposite sides of the same room. But since that first day, he actually looked at Lloyd.  
They didn't say a single word to each other. Group projects and hallways run ins were the only moments they were less than ten feet apart. Not a single word from the other.  
How could Lloyd talk to him, clearly a man who knew what he wanted. Lloyd had to be noticed, by just one fucking person in the whole school and it just had to be that guy.  
So like any self-respecting teen he chose to appeal to the base level of human attraction. Lloyd was never without a baggy jacket loose fitting jeans or sweats that he could easily go unnoticed it, so he changed his tone.  
It was stupid and made no sense, he couldn't even tell his friends what he was doing. But he dressed differently, no more sweat pants to school. And sometimes he would unzip his jacket.  
Not a lot going on there, but it made his heart race every time he adjusted to unzip and could just feel the gaze on him like a physical sensation. He would turn and just like he hoped the other was looking.  
It gave him a surge of confidence, it was empowering. Like for a moment they were the only ones in the room. Having this boy notice him was like, if not, more satisfying than landing a punch in battle. A dangerous rush of adrenaline that invigorated him in more ways than one.  
He often thought about how he was going to confront him, would he shake his hand? Would he linger in the parking lot until they just had to speak? Maybe he would watch his soccer game and pretend to check out the cheerleaders? What on earth would he say to him?  
Lloyd was getting ahead of himself, but it spurred him like nothing else. At least during school, it gave him one thing to do other than be bullied and unnoticed again.  
The first day he wore skinny jeans, he felt like a new person. Like he had peeled off a shell and was born anew. It was dramatic, for him and his friends. But he didn't need their approval for this.

He stepped into English third period the first class of the day together; head high stance strong and slid into his seat in the front of the classroom. There was a moment of stares, he was always being stared at after another Garmadon attack. But this was different, he didn't feel the hatred cascading over him like a tidal wave.  
He breathed in his seat slowly taking in this moment that was either going to make or break his day. Unpacked his schoolwork so slowly it felt like minutes had gone by before he straightened and rolled his worn out hooded safety net off his shoulders and into his lap.  
For a moment he didn't breathe, feeling eyes on him every way he turned, his gut churned and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. He swept the long strands of beach blonde bangs behind his ear and in the corner of his eye a glint of silver.  
He shifted his gaze but didn't turn around, and there he was. Pale as if he'd never seen the sun, calloused hands interwoven on his desk, with a smile on his face.  
Lloyd dared to look up higher.  
Just to make sure that smile was for him.  
Their eyes met.  
His eyes were a strange color of green, like sea foam. And like the sea they were an endless whirlwind he could drown in. People only had eyes like that when they had baggage, it's what made them beautiful.  
Beauty could never exist without ugly, and if his eyes were anything to go by, this boy had seen ugly.  
Lloyd wanted to know more, he wanted to walk over to him and tell him how he felt. He wanted this boy to know that he cared.  
It felt like they'd been looking at each other for hours though more likely a few seconds before Lloyd made a choice.  
He had to play the game to win a prize after all. He had no real reason to do what he did. He could have jumped on it, seized the moment.  
He’d heard before that good things come to those who wait. So he would wait, even if his heart told him not to let this opportunity slip him up.  
He steeled himself and dared himself to do it. To look away first, back to their teacher. Back to their school work. Back to being the hated spawn of evil everyone despised.  
Then he did. The man of his dreams was still looking at him, he just knew it. There was no malice in the stare, and that's when Lloyd knew had gotten his attention fully. Even when the rest of the class went back to hating his very being.  
He felt none of that. Just pure joy and a thrill that hummed through his body until the bell rang.  
Jacket tied around his waist he hoisted his backpack and stepped off to his locker. He learned absolutely nothing in that class, but it was worth it. Those few moments of feeling like he was on top of his shit for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding more to this, but for now it's a standalone drabble with Lloyd crushing on this emo. Comment if you want anything in the eventual sequel


End file.
